yucopfandomcom-20200213-history
Olneůik
Olneůik is the name given by the Růmzqūse People to an underground city housed within the Nōneůik Mountains. The space has entrances at elevations of 500m, and extend several hundred, and possibly even several thousands of meters underground. However, because the mountains themselves are considered physical manifestations of the gods on earth, it is considered sacrilege to enter further than certain heavily marked altitude points beneath the surface. The natural resilience of the mountain has rendered the city a sort of fortress to the people, and over the years they have remained relatively undisturbed by others. The rich mineral deposits of iron and silver found in the mountain have also created a thriving mining economy, which in turn gives way to smithing and metal refinement technologies. Levels Olneůik has many levels corresponding to societal function. Although all of its people originate from the same proto-nomadic peoples who populate the flatlands to the south who have little to no societal hierarchies whatsoever, the complex divides itself into three classes: the workers, administrators, and shamans. As the people are wary of having control over others within such a holy place, actual control is weak, and administrators and religious staff are considered equal but different in function. Economy The net output of the city is in raw metal materials, as well as refined metal and stone tools and decorative objects. Although the diet of the people living in the city is still vegetarian, the gathering of food is more strictly regimented. Gatherers are sent to obtain grasses other edible plant material to provide food for the city. This is stored within the caves and preserved using salts gathered from the rocky desert. Religious Center As stated before, the mountains are considered to be the greatest holy anomalies (vazůliv). Nomads living in the southern flatlands are therefore drawn to the area as pilgrimages, resulting in two different religious practices. The first, Gaqhaong (from ga one, qhaong network), draws its roots form the natural world and the vazůliv upon it that form a network that people can tap into with sufficient initiation. It is considered more coarse and rustic The second, Vdiruzq (from vdiu no, ''ruzq-'' to scratch) more refined is practiced by the populace of the city and expounded by its priests. Its name is derived from the tingling sensations said to be experienced when tapping into the anomalies and natural energy network. The inhabitants of Olneůik believe that by focusing on a single, more powerful deity, this negative sensation can be reduced. Olneůik is governed by 100 Vazoto, or priests, and 1 Vaztoto, or High Priest. Daily Life Life in the city of Olneůik is vastly different from Clan Life that is found to the south. Although both peoples share the same language, belief system and mistrust of outsiders who seek to take their land, the people of Olneůik tend to be (slightly) more cosmopolitan and accepting of technological development than their southern brethren. Daily life is strictly regimented in accordance to religious rites: the priests conduct daily rituals in which everyone must participate to access the powers contained within the vazůlav. This practice is in accordance with the basic ideas of Vdiruzq, which seeks to increase personal familiarity with the vazůlav. People rarely venture out of the city, as the area is surrounded by a large desert given to producing windstorms at frequent intervals. Workers are delegated to gathering food for the city, and they traverse the desert at times that are considered fortuitous to the Vdiruzq priests to gather plant material from the south. Over time, farming techniques have also been developed to reduce this inefficient labor. The Olneůik have developed terraced farming to conform with the sloped arable land on the mountainsides. Water is a problem that has been solved by tapping into underground freshwater reserves found in the cave systems in the Nōneůik. Resources The caves are rich in iron and silver. The Olneůik have developed large scale bellows and mining works that are used to gather and refine these resources. Smiths and artisans then craft them into tools, structural construction elements to be added to the architecture of the caves, and decorative items such as jewelry and architectural gilding. A certain type of bat endemic to the region lives in abundance within the caves. They have proven useful to the Olneůik, who keep them as pets, and are also used (albeit in a limited fashion) to transmit messages throughout the complex. They are considered sacred, and killing one is a crime punishable by death. Surrounding Region The mountainous area surrounding Olneůik contain similar settlements. However, none are as extensive or heavily populated as Olneůik, and many are little more than glorified rest stops for travelers. Olneůik serves as the de facto capital and religious center for the northern region of Exhpazixh. Category:Vdangku